This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for transforming thermal energy from a heat source into mechanical and then electrical form using a working fluid that is expanded and regenerated. This invention further relates to a method and apparatus for improving the thermal efficiency of a thermodynamic cycle.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,005 describes a thermodynamic cycle that includes a working fluid that is a mixture of at least two components. As described in that patent, such a multi-component working fluid may enable a large percentage of recuperative heat exchange to be achieved, including recuperative preheating, recuperative boiling and partial recuperative superheating.
Such recuperative boiling, although apparently impossible in a single component system, may be possible in the multi-component working fluid cycle described in that patent. That cycle provides lower temperature heat for evaporation, which may substantially reduce thermodynamic losses resulting from evaporation. Reducing those losses can substantially increase the efficiency of the system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,005 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.